


the one not on social media

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fan Characters, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pet Store, Wordcount: 100-1.000, fan encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael and Luke couldn’t agree on what cat tree to get.





	the one not on social media

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “interaction with a fan”. Sequel to [when one becomes two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16954728).

“We should get this one.”

“No, we’re not ge–”

“Excuse me, Sirs,” a voice said. The sudden interruption made Luke stumble into his preferred cat tree, making Michael laugh. “Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

Michael turned. “He’s fine, just clumsy.”

“Oh my _goodness_ ,” the girl repeated. “You’re Mike. And you’re Luke Hemmings! Hi! Can I help you?”

Michael bit his lip. He thought Luke might be choking.

“Hello,” they said simultaneously.

Michael glanced at Luke. “We just got two kittens, so we need a cat tree. Help me convince my fiancé that this one is the better option?” 

“ _Fiancé_?!”


End file.
